Hopeless Musings
by pinkhearter13
Summary: Break and Sharon converse over the relationship between Vincent and his servant a few days after the kidnapping incident. No pairings. Spoilers up to Chapter 34.


A/N: Kind of random... But I hope you enjoy. :)

**Hopeless Musings  
~Pinkhearter13**

Sharon finally sat down at the table for tea. It had been a long day, due to the fact that she had so much catching up to do with her duties in Pandora. She had been ill for a few days, and told to stay in bed, but now she felt much better and refreshed. However, she couldn't deny the musings sitting in a bed for three days had created. "Um, Break," she said uncertainly from her seat at the table.

He joined her at the invitation immediately—he did it in a way that seemed odd, and less noticeable, but Sharon knew, because she had known him before he had built his persona. She could see the way he hastened to do what she asked. She remembered how he had kissed her on the forehead, while claiming that everything was fine—and she still resented it. But . . . Somehow, she was glad she could still see him, like this, and heaven knows what might have happened if he hadn't done what he did.

"What is it, Lady Sharon?" he said, smiling strangely, and she smiled back politely.

"Actually, I've been thinking over that one night for a while now," she said after a sip of tea, "and about the earlier day in which I was kidnapped."

Break immediately stiffened, even though his facial expressions showed no change. She knew he was still very upset about losing control over the situation, about having everything turn out oppositely of how he had wanted. And—she didn't want to bring it up, but she couldn't deny the fact of it worrying her.

"What about it has my Lady thinking?" Break responded after a few short moments that might have been moments of courtesy from an outsider's perspective, but Sharon knew better. He had only covered it with his own small sip of the tea in front of him.

"Hm, how to say this," she said slowly, and put a finger to her chin in deep thought. Finally she met his gaze again. "It is about that servant girl Echo. How Vincent treated her. Her service does not seem very voluntary at all. It worries me what goes on between them."

Break's expression seemed ready to crack into a glare at any moment, even at the mention of that name, but he unexpectedly grinned again, and laughed. "Oh, does it?"

"Yes," she continued, despite his obvious desire for her to drop the subject. She wanted to know. "I saw everything, as you did. Perhaps even more clearly, as you were lost to rage. He poisoned her like me, _kissed _her, and nearly struck her for disobedience that saved my life. And you might have missed it, but I saw her face as we left. I can't describe it in words."

Shrugging, Break tilted playfully back in his chair, still smiling. "I'm sorry," he said. "Sounds horrible. Too bad there is not more evidence, as Lady Shelly would never want this to be brought to the surface." Standing, he moved to pass her on the right to leave. "Now, if my Lady will excuse me . . ."

She grabbed his arm and stopped his attempt at dodging the subject. "Break! I _know _you know more than this. Please, hear me out."

Reluctantly, he sighed, and, though he didn't sit again, he backed away to listen.

"I saw her, too, when I was captured, and . . . Break, you just don't understand. That wasn't her. That wasn't her at all. Her laughter, her grinning, the—the aura. She controlled Eques, too, with a chain that seemed so alike to another chain known to be used by the Baskervilles. Please, Break. Tell me what is going on."

"Lady . . ." Uncharacteristically sitting down in the chair again, he sighed, and put a hand to his head, grin finally gone. "This is not something you may tell others, because it will get important people into a lot of trouble."

"But, if they're doing something like this, then I would _prefer_ them to be in trouble as they _should_ be."

"No. I refer to Echo being in trouble as well," Break said slowly, as if speaking to someone far younger. "You see, that child's mind is extremely warped. Not only are you correct about her most likely being the Baskerville known as Zwei when she kidnapped you, but she also has been trained endlessly to appear the way she is. No matter what Vincent does, she will return to him. It's difficult to understand, because you grew up with love and family and proper education."

With each word, she felt increasingly dismayed at such a thing happening among the Four Noble Duke Houses. "But . . . Break . . . You mean to say he _hurts_ her?"

He smiled grimly and nodded.

"And there is . . . another version of her . . . that is one of our enemies?"

He nodded again.

"It's not right! We must put a stop to this." She stood, and lifted her skirt to leave, but Break hadn't moved, and it annoyed her further. "Break, you must know this from somewhere. We will tell them what you know, and fix it."

He still didn't move. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I will not speak of this to anyone besides Lady Sharon."

Frustrated, Sharon bit her lip. She fixed her most intimidating stare at him, but he wouldn't budge. She even purposefully fidgeted with her fan, but still, no reaction. He sat solid on the issue. "Why?" she demanded. "Why are you tolerating this . . . this _Nightray _to treat a confused little girl the way he does? Are you really so heartless?"

The words didn't hurt him at all, so she knew it was not what she thought. She listened.

"You're forgetting," he said. "Any words spoken against her master, and that child will deny them. It will be my word, a servant's word, over hers and her Master's. It would be pointless."

"And _my _word, Break! My word, as well!"

He closed his eyes and looked away. "Still pointless. Everyone already knows Vincent Nightray's habits anyway."

So, Sharon realized—she had been kept in the dark by _everyone_? She clutched her fan tightly.

"The fact is, Echo's service is voluntary. We cannot force her to leave, just as no one is forcing her to stay, and any attempts to bring this out in the open will only cause more punishment for the girl. That is how their relationship works. There, really, is nothing to be done."

He stood again, and began to leave as he had minutes before. The conversation was a moot point, and she knew that he knew that there was nothing she could say to change his mind. And . . . he was right. Offended and frustrated, Sharon swept her dress properly from the ground, and moved towards the door, intending to leave before him.

"Oh, and Lady Sharon?"

She stopped to send an aghast and angry look at him.

"Know this. When the time comes that I am able to do good, I will. What happened with the antidote will _not _be forgotten." His hand clutched his cane, and she saw it shake visibly. She could sense that tangible fear he had—of almost losing her. And even if his reasons for the righteousness were certainly a bit off, she still was glad to hear this. "I would have spoken to others of this already," he said, "if not for the words, spoken and pointless, which would ruin the necessary element of surprise."

After a moment of considering silence, she nodded once, and left.

A single huff escaped Break's lips in the form as a chuckle, as he stood there, unmoving and watching her go. He grinned, and stretched his arms, and reached for another piece of candy.

"That filthy sewer rat."


End file.
